Nuestro secreto
by Hadiitah
Summary: ¿Que pasó en la cámara secreta en el 7mo libro cuando Ron y Hermione van a destrozar el Horrocrux que tenían? Aprieta aqui y averigualo


N/A: Todos los personajes mencionados aquí, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling, autora de la saga Harry Potter.

"**Nuestro secreto"**

Luego que Harry se hubiera marchado ya con Luna a la torre de Rawenclaw para ver cómo era la diadema, recordó que aún les quedaba la copa por destruir...

- Ron, la copa... aun no nos deshacemos de ese Horrocrux...- dijo en un susurro al pelirrojo, que escuchaba cómo Fred se burlaba de George por su oreja, diciendo que ahora no podía usar lentes, porque no se los podría afirmar, haciendo que a este se le pusiera roja su única oreja y destornillándose de la risa con todos los demás chicos

- Tienes razón, pero no tenemos la espada... cómo vamos a acabar con la copa?

- Tiene que existir otra forma... según el libro...- dijo Hermione, estrujando su mente para recordar que otras formas existían para acabar con un Horrocrux

- ¡¡El basilisco, la Cámara de los Secretos!!- Ron esta eufórico, todavía no estaba todo perdido

- Sí, pero tienes que hablar pársel para poder abrirla, y Harry no volverá hasta mas rato

- Tenemos que entrar, hasta que Harry vuelva, puede ser mas allá de la medianoche e incluso talvez no tengamos tiempo para bajar por los colmillos

- Si tan sólo tuviéramos la espada... ¡¡Maldito duende traidor!!, después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para rescatarla del lago el día que destruyeron el relicario...-Hermione nunca pensó que habría de odiar tanto a un ser como en ese momento, lo estaba odiando tanto como odiaba a Voldemort

- ¡Hermione, eres un genio!- Ron recordó cómo Harry abría el relicario de Slytherin- El relicario tuvimos que abrirlo, ¡y Harry le habló en pársel!

- Lo sé, pero yo no sé hablar pársel, y tu... ¡¿te acuerdas del sonido?!- una esperanza nació en su corazón, si Ron recordaba el sonido, probablemente lograran abrir la Cámara de los Secretos

- Si, fue algo cómo...- y emitió un sonido siseante y algo estrangulado

- Bien, vamos a los baños de Myrtle la Llorona para buscar los colmillos- lo tomó de la mano y sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estómago, pero se dijo que era la ansiedad por destruir el Horrocrux. No era el mejor momento para estar sintiendo nervios por tomar a Ron de la mano.

- ¿Ron, Hermione, dónde van?- preguntó Ginny

- Ehm...- miró a Hermione, que sólo abrió los ojos. Era mejor decir la verdad, si Harry volvía antes que ellos, así sabría a donde habían ido- Al los baños de Myrtle

- Si necesitan un baño, allá hay uno- dijo Neville, desconcertado de que no se hubieran fijado que tenían un baño en la sala.

- Gracias Neville- dijo Hermione- pero no es algo biológico lo que tenemos que hacer- agregó la palabra "biológico" para que entendieran que no iban a nada sucio, en ningún sentido.

Salieron por el armario, y aun tomados de la mano, corrieron a los baños de la melancólica fantasma. Cuándo llegaron, Ron se paró al frente del lavabo, y repitió el sonido silbante. No pasó nada.

- Vamos Ron, inténtalo de nuevo, sé que resultará

Repitió el sonido muchas veces, hasta que la última, el grifo brilló, el lavabo giró y se hundió, dejando el espacio para que pasara un hombre.

- Excelente Ron, sabría que podrías hacerlo- Hermione saltó y lo abrazó

- Yo... Gra...gracias Hermione. Pero ahora, ¿como bajaremos?- dijo tartamudeando. Cada día le resultaba mas difícil ver a Hermione y tener que aguantarse las ganas de besarla.

- Yo...- estaba sonrojada. Se había dejado llevar por un impulso y ahora no sabía que hacer. Pero ya no soportaba tener a Ron a tan solo unos palmos de distancia y no poder abrazarlo, o mejor aun, besarlo...( ¡No, no Hermione, sólo piensa cómo bajar a la Cámara de los Secretos, no cómo te gustaría que Ron te tomara por la cintura con sus fuertes manos y te besara!- se reprochaba mentalmente la chica)- no sé... talvez si abajo yo te hiciera un encantamiento levitatorio y te subiera, luego tu...

- ¡Lo tengo, necesitamos una escoba!. Así bajamos volando y no tenemos que pisar ese montón de cráneos, y después subimos igual

- Pero... bajas tú, yo me quedo aquí, sabes que las escobas no van conmigo... – la sola idea de bajar en picada en una escoba, no la entusiasmaba mas que escuchar a Harry y Ron hablar de Quidditch.

- Vamos Hermione, ¡estas bromeando!. Volaste por todo Londres montada en un dragón, y ahora te asusta hacerlo en una escoba!- Pero al ver la cara de pánico que tenía la chica, le tomó la mano, y le dijo- Iremos los dos en la escoba, no dejaré que te pase nada si estas conmigo.

Sin embargo, contra todo lo que pensaba, Hermione lo abrazó de nuevo, y rompió a llorar. Se quedó inmóvil, y sólo se le ocurrió acariciarle el cabello, mientras sentía a Hermione que le empapaba la camisa y temblaba ligeramente abrazada a él, y su corazón latía casi a reventar por tener a la chica tan cerca y el verla tan indefensa. Al cabo de unos minutos, Hermione se separó suavemente de él. Tenía los ojos rojos, y el cabello algo salido de la trenza, pero le pareció mas hermosa que nunca.

- Disculpa Ron, es solo que... tengo miedo. No quiero que le pase nada a Harry, ni mucho menos a ti. Tengo miedo que puedan morir, a no volverlos a tener mas conmigo...

- Tranquila Hermione, todo saldrá bien... Verás como Harry acabará con el Innombrable y todo estará bien.- No se le ocurría mas para calmarla- Yo también tengo miedo que les pueda pasar algo, piensa que tengo a toda mi familia arriba luchando y esta también mi mejor amigo... y tú- se le acerco lentamente, y sintió como las orejas se le ponían coloradas, pero no le importó- si te pasara algo, no se que haría, pero confío en que tenemos toda una vida por delante para disfrutarla, y que saldremos vivos de esto- la abrazó nuevamente, y sintió un dulce escalofrío cuando Hermione le habló al oído.

- Gracias Ron, no se que tienes que me haces sentir tranquila cuando estoy contigo...- lo abrazó mas fuerte, deseando que ese momento nunca acabara, sin embargo, su sentido común la hizo darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando afuera y con fastidio tuvo que separarse de su pelirrojo y decirle- pero creo que será mejor que bajemos por los colmillos, porque queda poco para que empiece la batalla, y aún no destruimos la copa.

- Tienes razón, había olvidado que a eso veníamos- estaba sonrojado completamente, y se dio cuenta que Hermione miraba para otro lado para ocultar su vergüenza por ese momento de confesiones que se había producido- entonces... ¿vamos en escobas?

- Es la única opción, ¿cierto?- deseaba tener otra forma de bajar, pero sabía que no la había

- Me parece que sí... entonces... _¿Accio escoba?_- dijo dudando con su varita en mano, pero cuando una escoba atravesó el baño volando para detenerse a su lado, una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro. Se montó en ella, y luego le tendió la mano a Hermione, que tras un segundo de vacilación, se la tomó, y luego en ella, se abrazó fuertemente a la espalda de Ron y cerró los ojos- Afírmate fuerte Hermione.

Bajó en picada, como lo hacía cada vez que la Bludger se le caía en los entrenamiento de Quidditch, pero esta vez iba mas nervioso, porque además del estar nuevamente a la cámara donde una vez casi había muerto su hermana, llevaba a Hermione abrazada a su espalda y rodeándolo de la cintura. Llegó hasta el fondo de el tubería, donde estaban los huesos de animales muertos hacía mas de 50 años, y dobló por el túnel de la derecha, el mismo por el que Harry, Lockhart y él había caminado la noche que rescataron a Ginny del Tom Riddle hacía ya cinco años.

Y en el fondo de todo eso, ahí estaba... Igual o quizá mas horrible como la única vez que Ron lo había visto. Hermione no lo conocía, ya que esa vez que habían bajado a la cámara y Harry peleado con el basilisco, ella estaba petrificada. Se estremeció y retrocedió. No era miedo lo que sentía, sino repulsión, horror.

- Esto... es... horrendo!- chilló nerviosa. La mera idea de meterle la mano en la boca, le causaba asco.

- Lo sé, pero es la única forma que nos queda de terminar con el Horrocrux. Si quieres yo le saco los colmillos, tu espera...

- No Ron... te ayudo, pero... ¿está muerto cierto?. ¿Si lo toco no me morderá?- era una pregunta infantil y tonta, pero tenía que estar segura.

- Si, esta muerto... Ten cuidado con el veneno, no quiero que te vaya a pasar algo malo...- le causaba pena el sólo imaginar a su Hermione muerta... prefería morir él antes que verla a ella en esas condiciones.

- Tendré cuidado... en cualquier caso, no creo que sea mas doloroso que el _Crucio _que me hizo Bellatrix- pensó en todo el dolor que había sufrido cuándo la mortífaga la torturaba para saber si la espada era o no la original.

- Sí... pero creo que sufrimos igual- la chica lo miró confundida. A él no lo habían torturado con tanta saña, miedo y tanto placer a la vez. Ante la expresión de la chica le contestó- el estar encerrado es ese mugriento sótano mientras sientes los gritos de una persona que quieres, es horrible. No sabes la impotencia... lo inútil que me sentía mientras escuchaba como te maltrataban- lo dijo con tanto dolor y rabia, que el colmillo de basilisco que arrancaba, a pesar de estar muy clavado en la encía de la bestia, salió como si hubiera sido un cabello- Me encantaría acabar yo mismo con Bellatrix, para que sufriera lo mismo que sufriste tú- miró a la chica, que estaba con la mirada fija en él, mordiéndose nerviosa en labio inferior, y procesando las palabras dichas por Ron.

- Ron... yo... no sé que decirte... Nunca pensé que te importaba tanto, en serio... cómo siempre discutimos, no pensé que...

- Eres más importante para mi de lo que piensas Hermione... eres mi mejor amiga... - no era precisamente lo que quería decirle, pero tampoco podía decirle todo lo que sentía por ella- y.. a pesar de todo lo que discutimos y de todas las cosas... te quiero mucho.

- Yo... también te quiero mucho Ron... no quiero que te vaya a pasar nada... tengo miedo de perderte- se acercó al chico y lo abrazó. Necesitaba tenerlo cerca, sentirlo a su lado.

No sabían que podría pasar luego de salir de la Cámara, y solamente quería quedarse abrazada a él hasta que terminara la guerra. Pero ambos sabían que no podía ser así. Tenían que luchar y apoyar a Harry. Faltaba poco para que su amigo se enfrentara contra Voldemort. Cuándo la chica lo abrazó, todo miedo se le fue, y sólo sintió deseos de mantenerla con él hasta que todas las penas se le acabaran. Ella no sabía cuanto la quería... Para él era mucho más que una amiga... Todo su ser, su alma y su corazón eran para Hermione, y deseaba vivir lo suficiente para poder decirle todo lo que desde hacía años quería decirle. Pero ahora tenían que acabar con los Horrocruxes, para poder tener una vida libre de amar... y hablando de los Horrocruxes...

- Hermione- se separó un poco- tienes que destruir la copa

- ¿Yo?... o no, no, gracias. Hazlo tú... yo...

- Tú no has destruido ningún Horrocrux... Mira: Harry destruyó el diario; Dumbledore, el anillo; yo, el relicario... Faltan la copa, lo de Rawenclaw y la serpiente. Si tenemos la copa y tú no has acabado con nada, ten el honor de destruirla...

- Es que...- miró los ojos azules de Ron, y eso fue suficiente para darle confianza- esta bien... ¿pero que le hago?

- No lo sé, tu siempre lo sabes todo...

- Talvez sólo hay que clavársela...- miró la copa que Ron se había sacado de la chaqueta y tomó un colmillo- talvez eso sea suficiente

- Prueba eso... esta no te atacará como el...- pero se calló cuándo recordó que Hermione no sabía nada de lo que había echo el relicario, ya que Harry y él habían omitido esa parte- sólo clávaselo.

- Bien... uno, dos...-miró a Ron que le sonrió- tres...- atravesó la copa de Hufflepuff con el colmillo, al tiempo que de esta salía un agudo grito de dolor, y comenzaba a humear ligeramente.

Luego de unos minutos, Ron tomó los pedazos de la copa, y dijo:

- Creo que sí que acabaste con este...

- Sí... ya hay un Horrocrux menos- sonrió abiertamente, mientras el pelirrojo metía los trozos de la copa en su bolsillo- ahora hay que llevarse los colmillos...

- Sí, me parece que nos hemos demorado mucho... Válgame Dios, son más de las doce, la batalla ya empezó hace rato y Harry debe estar buscándonos...

Se pusieron de pie, tomaron los colmillos, que los guardaron en el bolsito de cuentas de Hermione, de donde los sacarían después, y se montaron en la escoba. Cuándo Ron iba a patear el suelo para despegar, Hermione le dijo:

- Ron... no le digas a nadie todo lo que te dije aquí... no quiero que nadie mas sepa esto...

- No te preocupes Hermione, será nuestro secreto- se sonrieron un tanto sonrojados, Hermione se abrazó fuertemente a la espalda de Ron mientras este pateaba el suelo para volar, y atravesaron la Cámara de los Secretos con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Ambos sabían que allá afuera, la muerte andaba rondando como un virus letal, pero que también poseían uno de los antídotos mas potentes para esta enfermedad: el amor. También sabían que nada sería igual al salir de la Cámara. Tendrían que luchar para vivir, y darle ánimos a Harry a derrotar al Innombrable. Pero compartían algo que los unía, no talvez de la forma que ellos deseaban, pero que les mantendría viva la llama de la energía para pelear afuera. Un secreto que aunque tal vez no era tan importante, daría el inicio de algo nuevo y esperado para ambos. Por el momento, solo tendrían que encontrar a Harry para decirle que faltaba un Horrocrux menos...

Fin 

Nota autora: Hola... aquí con mi primera mini historia de Ron y Hermione... La idea la tenía desde hacía tiempo, pero tenía que asegurarme que el libro 7 que había leído era el original, porque a mi querido Chile aun no llegaba en español...

Espero que la historia les haya gustado... Tenía la seria duda de qué había sucedido en la cámara secreta entre Ron y Hermione mientras buscaban los colmillos y destruían la copa hasta el momento en que se encuentran a Harry en el pasillo, pero como J.K.Rowling a veces omite cosas que tal vez no son tan relevantes para ella, pero que para nosotros, necesitados de cualquier tipo de "demostración amorosa" entre Ron y Hermione, sí lo es, se me ocurrió que eso habían pasado para así llenar la "laguna literaria" de J.K.Rowling.

Ojalá que les haya gustado, ya que la hice con mucho cariño... Que no les cueste dejar un review por favor... así me dan una pequeña critica, comentario, duda, no lo sé...

Saludos y polvos de hada

Hadiitah 


End file.
